1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic stick. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a cosmetic stick for the lips and the skin ("both of which are called the lips" in this application) that has a high water content. Thus, the cosmetic stick can moisturize and at the same time protect the lips from damage.
2. Description of the Related Art
The incidence of ultraviolet and infrared radiation on the human epidermis is linked to exposure to sun, and also to the lamps and dryers used in hairdressing salons. Infrared radiation may give rise to a dense multiplication of fine elastic fibers in the upper dermis and induce carcinogenesis. Moreover, infrared radiation may cause vasodilation, raise skin temperature and cause skin erythema. To protect the lips from deleterious effects resulting from dryness, heat and infrared and ultraviolet radiation, as well as to produce a desired cosmetic effect, a moisturizing or water based lipstick is desired.
To manufacture a conventional lipstick; fats; oils; colorants, such as dyes, pigments or lakes; and, other non-aqueous ingredients are added to a wax base that is melted to enable the ingredients to be thoroughly mixed. Then, the mixed ingredients are cast into molds which, after cooling, provide the lipstick. In such a lipstick, water is not usually incorporated into the lipstick formulation. Therefore, the lipstick when applied to the lips does not necessarily possess the smooth, soft attributes associated with other skin treatment products having water, such as skin creams, particularly those intended for moisturizing the lips.
Thus, it is desired to provide a lipstick that has the moisturizing attributes of skin products rather than conventional water-free lipsticks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,856 to Dunphy et al. discloses a cosmetic water-in-oil emulsion lipstick that requires, in addition to oil, wax, water and pigment, two or more emulsifiers including a phospholipid. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,108,737 and 5,310,547, also to Dunphy et al., disclose a colored cosmetic lipstick and a method for coloring lips that comprises water, a low fatty acid wax and a colorant (an aluminum salt). However, the stick must be formulated with no higher than about 0.5% by weight of a C10 to C26 fatty acid or the lipstick would lose structure, and certain colorants, such as barium and calcium lakes cannot be used in this formulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,902 to Castro et al. discloses a colored cosmetic stick comprising a natural wax, a colorant, and a C12-C60 fatty acid ester that has no C12-C60 fatty acid. The wax is treated with a C1-C60 monohydric or polyhydric alcohol to convert any C12-C60 fatty acid to the corresponding ester and to produce an esterified wax.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,969 to Fujiyama is directed to a cosmetic stick comprising a water-in-oil emulsion. This stick has 1 to 50% water. According to this patent, a gel is prepared from a polyhydroxy compound and a non-ionic, surface active compound. This gel is mixed into a cosmetic base, and should produce a very soft pomade that would be difficult to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,662 to Deckner et al. discloses a moisturizing lipstick essentially free of water.
Transparent lipsticks are disclosed in several patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,541 to Macaulay et al. discloses a transparent cosmetic stick composition having a lamellar structure that has a soap crystal growth inhibitor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,771 to Grollier et al. also discloses a transparent composition for the skin.
Examples of lipsticks that are based on silicone derivatives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,750,095 and 5,556,613 to Arnaud et al., while U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,510 to Arraudeau et al. discloses an anhydrous cosmetic make-up composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,508 to Deserable et al. discloses a cosmetic composition for composing sticks for the lips or the skin comprising an anhydrous base in which a water-in-silicone emulsion is dispersed. The emulsion consists of an aqueous phase dispersed in a lipophilic phase comprising one or more silicones. U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,339 to Soyama et al. discloses a composition for rouge for lips containing a volatile oil content, such as volatile siloxanes and isoparaffins, and a water-repellent polymer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,937 to Castrogiovanni et al. discloses a lipstick composition that requires a silicone ester wax. U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,372 to Kawamata et al. discloses a cosmetic composition requiring an alcohol-modified silicone ester derivative of a formula recited in the claim. U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,482 to Krzysik is directed to a lipcare cosmetic composition that requires an alkylmethylpolysiloxane having a specific formula disclosed in the patent. U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,855 to Shore provides lip color formulations that require a dimethicone siloxane, from about 10% to 20% lanolin oil/stearalkonium hectorite gelling agent, and a hydrocarbon-derived polymer.
Other lipstick compositions are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,753,240; 5,741,499; 5,466,457; 5,342,134; 5,197,814; 4,504,464; 4,492,686; 4,438,140; 3,957,969; 2,876,162 and 2,548,970; Belgian Patent No. 752,558 and Swiss Patent No. 519,913.